How to Tame a Super Mutant
by Fox159
Summary: After being captured and experimented by the Kraang, Raphael becomes an evil super mutant who can't seem to be tamed. Now, It's up to his little brother, Michelangelo, to calm this beast and bring back the real Raph. Will Mikey be able to befriend his mutated brother, or will he just become one of the Kraang's pets. Bad Grammer Warning.
1. Chapter 1

"MIKEY!" A certain voice of anger filled the lair. Michelangelo suddenly jumped, wondering about what he has done this time to anger Raphael. Maybe it was about him dropping his toothbrush in the toilet this morning or maybe he accidently got cheese on his new comic books. Wait... None of those things happened. Silly Mikey! What DID you do to make your brother mad? Guess we have to find out.

Raph exited his room, manga book in his hand, his other clenched as a fist, and stomped to his little brother. He shoved the clearly stained book in his face, "What is this!?"  
"Uh, a book, dude, I'm not THAT dumb."

Raph opened the book and showed that most of the book had stains on them, making the text unreadable and the pictures impossible to see. "You spilled soda all over my stuff!" Raph yelled. "Pfft, so what? You can buy more."

"Mikey, these are IMPOSSIBLE to get unless your rich and, in case you haven't noticed, we have no money!" Raph argued. "Yea... Well, how are we able to buy pizza and have electricity then!?"  
"That's not the point, Mikey!" Raph yelled, smacking Mikey on the head, "These books are valuable and are hard to come by. You can't just go all will-nilly with these things!"

"What's going on in here?" Leonardo's voice came in from the dojo. "Mikey went into my room and destroyed half of my stuff... again!" Raph answered. "Okay, Raph, calm down." Leo said, showing his palms, "They're just stuff, you can get more."  
"That's what I said!" Mikey said, "But he said they were 'rare' and blah blah bl- OW!" Raph interrupted with another smack on the head. "You mess up everything, Mikey!"

"Mikey's right you know." Leo responded. Raph looked even more mad then he was before, "Why do you always back him up!? He was the one who went in MY room!"  
"And I understand that but they're just books. We have plenty of them lying around."

"It's not just the books. He spilled soda all over my drums, comic books, AND my music player!"  
"Like I said, just stuff." Raph gave Leo a low growl in defeat and stormed out of the lair. "I'm living with idiots." He muttered before disappearing to the sewers.

Mikey sigh, "Leo, why does Raph always gotta be like that?" Leo shrugged, wrapping an arm around Mikey, "I have no idea. I guess he's just a bit more sensitive then the rest of us."

After that episode, the group of the remaining three turtles sat by the television to watch their favorite show, Super Robo Mecha Force Five. I really don't understand what's so great about that show, the plot's terrible and the characters are dull. And most of all, it's dubbed anime. But, for some reason, the turtles have a thing for it... I don't get it.

Meanwhile, Raph is sitting on the rooftop of an abandon rooftop, or so he thought. Usually, it was his and Mikey's favorite spot to hang out. Sure, the view wasn't that great. But it was quiet and isolated from the rest of the noisy city. The two brothers would often just listen to the radio and look at the sky, or sometimes they would talk, mostly about their daily problems. You see, the two had a special bond in which Leo or Donnie didn't understand and wasn't part of. They actually understood each other more than anyone thought. Those nights were great for Raph.

Raph sighed, "They just don't get it... They're always defending for him..." Raph begin to lose himself in his thoughts. Maybe he was going too hard on the little guy. Leo's right, it's just stuff. One day, they might actually lose everything to the Kraang or the Shredder; Their home, their comics, their father... They have to be thankful for what they had. Raph begin to understand and stood up to go home and to go apologize to his little brother.

Suddenly, he heard someone running toward him. Raph looked around to see Kraang soldiers coming out of the abandoned building. They must have spotted Raph since a whole bunch of them are coming toward the turtle. One of them shot him with a special gun the turtles have never seen before, but Raph dodged the plasma bullet with ease.

"Kraang bots, huh? My lucky day." Raph said, pulling out his sais and spinning them on his hand, smirking. They all seem to have the same new gun. It must have been what they were working on in the building. Maybe not, I don't know, I'm just the narrater and I'm getting paid either way.

They all started shooting him at the same time, but they missed every time. The plasma bullets kind of looked like electricity. The guns' shapes are different from their regular guns. "Nice toys you got there," Raph smirked, "Hope you don't mind if I break them." Raph dodged each bullet with grace as he slammed the head of each bot ungracefully. Ha, I made a funny.

However, he was almost zapped but he was able to dodge the bullet and kick the weapon out of one of the bot's hands. The gun flew off the building and on to an alley.

"C'mon, that's all you dumbos got-" Raph was cut off by one of the bullets coming for him. Not seeing it because of his boasting, he got hit by the electric bullet. When it first hit him, he didn't feel anything. "Ha, is that you-" He was once again cut off when all of a sudden, electricity was zapping him from all over his body. The agonizing pain was coursing through him and he couldn't do a thing about it. He dropped to his knees and screamed in pain.

More and more Kraang bots begin shooting him with their electric guns until Raph fell unconscious. The bots dragged Raphael into the abandon lab building, leaving no trace that the red-banded turtle was even there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours pasted since Raph stormed off so, of course, Mikey begin to worry. He is usually gone for thirty minutes or so and then comes back as cool as a cat. Sometimes, if he was REALLY pissed, he would be gone for a hour but that rarely happened.

Mikey tugged on Donnie's shoulder, unsure about what to do, "Raph should've been home by now..." Donnie quirked an eyebrow, but before he could speak, Leo spoke up without taking his eyes off the television, "Eh, let the baby cry over his spilled milk."  
"But..." Mikey's eyes grew big and puppy-like, "What if something bad happened to him..? He could be hurt..." Leo turned to look at his sad, baby blue eyes. Leo sighed in defeat and grabbed his katanas. "Alright, let's go." Well, that was quick. I thought it was gonna take some serious convincing.

"Wait, I'm confused," Donnie said, "Did I miss something?" The turtles ignored the brainiac and went on their way.

"Let's split up, we'll meet up here in a hour." All three turtles nodded and ran off in different directions.

The first thing Mikey did was call Raph on his T-phone. He didn't pick up. Mikey frowned and thought that something really bad must have happened to him. Maybe he got captured or ambushed by the Foot. Or even worst, he could've been eaten by a giant pink raccoon!

Mikey jump from rooftop to rooftop, heading to his and Raph's special hangout which sat at the edge of the city. When he got there, he felt like his older brother has been there recently, his ninja senses were going off the charts. He observed the rooftop carefully, trying to find a trace of Raph's existence. Finding nothing but marks on the walls, he begin to turn around and look for him somewhere else when suddenly, in the corner of his eyes, he spotted something shiny. He turned around and spotted one of Raphael's sais. He slowly lifted it up, feeling a tear in his eye. Was he... No... It can't be...

Mikey quickly ran back to the meeting spot, texting both Donnie and Leo to come back. It only took a matter of minutes until all the turtles to come back to meet up.

"What's wrong, Mikey?" Donnie asked. Mikey looked down to the ground and lifted his hand, revealing the sai. Leo became wide-eyed as he snatched the weapon from his younger brother. "W-Where did you find this..." Leo's voice cracked as he spoke.

"We have a spot at the edge of the city where we hang... I found it there..." Mikey whimpered, tears in his eyes, "Dudes... I'm scared..." Leo and Donnie comforted him by wrapping their arms around him and telling him it was going to be ok and that they were going to find him.

After what seemed like hours, they were able to calm down Mikey and head to the building. They couldn't find anything much when they got there but a few burn marks on the floors and walls. "Raph must've got into a fight." Donnie said, observing the marks.  
"But with who?" Leo asked, "These marks don't look like something Kraang guns could make. Same with the Foot."  
"True, but look at the pattern of the marks." Donnie pointed at one of them, which was making complicated patterns of what looked like lightning, "Maybe the Kraang upgraded their weapons. Probably guns that shoot down an enemy using electromagnetism."

"I don't know what that means but they have Raph..." Mikey said, "I hope he's ok..."  
"Of course he would be ok, Mikey, he's Raph, he'll find way." Leo said, comforting his youngest brother. Mikey let out a chuckle, "Yea, but we still need to find him." All three turtles nod in unison and looked around for more clues.

Well, while they scavenging around for answers, lets go back to Raphael, shall we?

Raph slowly opened his emerald eyes only to see darkness. He was in one of the most uncomfortable positions ever. Well, he was in a small, thin glass tube so that would explain it. "Where... Where am I..?" He asked himself, trying his best to stand up. Green orbs observed the dark lab-like room.

The lab was full of machines and devices that even Donnie wouldn't know about. But despite it being full with hell knows what, there were no Kraang bots or humans around. He certainly wasn't in Kansas anymore.

He started to bang on the glass, but it awfully hard without hitting yourself in the face, but he dared to anyway. He constantly yelled insults at nobody in particular, often yelling things like 'boneheads' or something in that matter.

After constant minutes, groups of Kraang bots piled into the cramped the room. "THE ONE KNOWN AS RAPHAEL HAS AWOKEN." One of the Kraang bots. Raph growled, "Hey, let me out so I can smash your heads in the wall! I have rights, you know!"  
"INCORRECT. THE ONE KNOWN AS RAPHAEL HAS NONE OF WHAT YOU CALL 'RIGHTS'."  
"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you."  
"KRAANG CAN'T EITHER."

A Kraang bot stepped closer to Raph, "THE ONE KNOWN AS RAPHAEL IS REBELLIOUS TO KRAANG. CORRECT?"  
"Um... Sure, I guess. Can I go now?"  
"NEGATIVE. THOSE WHO REPEL AGAINST KRAANG WILL WORK FOR KRAANG." Raph busted out laughing, "Ha, good luck with that. There's no way that I would work for the likes of you."  
"KRAANG THOUGHT YOU WOULD SAY THAT." The Kraang bot walked toward a lever beside the test tube.

"W-What are you doing!? Don't flick that switch!" But it was too late. Raph looked up to see gallons of mutagen about to pour all over him. As soon the green goo landed all over his green skin, screams emitted from the tube.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, guys, look what I found!" Donnie shouted from the ground. He decided to look around on the sidewalk to see if he could find anything. He scrolled into an alley beside the building and found something he has never seen before.

"What is it, Don?" Leo asked, jumping down from the building with Mikey following him. Donnie lifted the weird alien technology. "Looks like I was right about the Kraang upgrading their weapons." Donnie said. "Let me see it." Leo said as Donnie handed it to him. "I'm still confused." Donnie said, "What happened to Raph that caused him to leave the lair by himself?"

"I ticked him off again." Mikey said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He chuckled, "You know. Spilled soda on those Japanese books or whatever they are called when I was reading them."  
"They're called Manga, Mikey." Leo said, still having his dark blue eyes on the weapon. "Whatever. Same di-" Mikey was suddenly interrupted with a lightning blast striking right beside him. Mikey fell over from the great power that didn't even touched him.

"Sorry, Mikey! My bad!" Leo almost yelled, concerned. He had accidentally pulled the nearly invisible trigger, "You OK?" Mikey rubbed his head, "Yea." Leo offered his hand to lift his youngest brother up.

"Wow." Donnie said, placing a finger on his chin, "It's more powerful than I imagined! It knocked off Mikey without even touching him, fascinating!" Leo and Mikey rolled their eyes in unison.

"But we still don't know where Raph is." Mikey said, "He could be anywhere! Under the sea... Kentucky... Or even Narina!" Mikey began to yell, "We gotta find him!"

"You're right about that, Mikey." Leo said, "But we don't know where he is."  
"Or do we..?" Donnie smirked, looking at the abandoned building.  
"No, I'm pretty sure we don't." Mikey said, which resulted with a smack on the head from Donnie. "Check out this building. It doesn't have any windows or doors we can see. Maybe it's a Kraang lab."  
"Good eye, Donnie." Leo said, "C'mon, let's check out the place." The two younger brothers nodded as they followed their fearless leader into the building.

...

The three turtles bolted from hallway to hallway, searching for any sign that can lead them to their brother. Nothing. In fact, despite the building being Kraang-like, there wasn't a bot in sight.

Donnie sighed, "I don't get it." He rubbed his chin, "Where is everyone?" Before any of the turtles could respond, a loud, ear-piercing screech filled the building. "That's Raph!" Leo yelled, which he quickly regretted. Alarms started going off and lights were flashing from the hallway. Soon, tons of Kraang droids filled the hallway, equipped with their new guns.

"Alright, guys. Spit up and find Raph!" Leo yelled as all three turtles took out their weapons and dashed in different directions in the maze-like hallways, fighting the Kraang bots and dodging their guns as well.

The origin of the scream was unknown to Mikey. So he had no idea where to go. So he would just go door to door like a girl scout selling cookies, only to find more Kraang droids on the other side. So he's pretty running around with tons of droids on his tail.

He eventually got to a dead end. He turned around to find he's been cornered. He took out his weapons and shouted out a cry before fighting all the droids one by one.

It was awfully hard to hit the bots. They seem to be much faster and tougher then they used to. However, their squishy, pink squid-bodies are still exposed, giving their enemies an advantage. But, of course, Mikey didn't realize this and just kept attacking their heads like a madman.

Usually, the robots were way too easy to take down. It would only take a single hit to get their pink bodies to pop out of their little suits. The little guys don't seem to be a threat. But, let me tell you, they are. They have already attempted to invade the planet once, but, of course, Mikey and his brothers stopped them. Plus, they've been on Earth for who knows how long. They've been experimenting people for thousands of years, forming them into what they are now. So, yes, these little pink blobs are a huge threat to their precious little planet.

Anyways, Mikey surprisingly did a great job dodging each of the bolts of lightning shooting at him. But more and more Kraang bots started to fill up the corridor. It won't be long before the orange banded turtle gets hit.

Mikey have took down at least thirty bots before he got tired of swinging his chains. He let his guard for a second, only to be shoot down by one of the bots.

The pain was agonizing. It hurt more than anything that had ever hit Mikey. He let out a loud screech in pain and then falling onto the cold, hard ground.

The Kraang bots begin to surround the young turtle, charging up their guns. Mikey closed his eyes to prepare for impact.

All of a sudden, there a loud bang coming form the left of Mikey. He heard the sound of grand bots being destroyed and grunting. Mikey opened his eyes.

Everything was a blur to Mikey. Literally. He couldn't see anything but a large hole in the wall at his left and a large green figure - It was about the size of Leatherhead, Mikey's close friend - ripping limbs off the robots and demolishing each one. He couldn't identify the figure. Nor could he get a good look at it. It didn't look like anyone Mikey knew. Maybe it was Leatherhead or some a new mutant.

As soon as each robot was destroyed into a million pieces, the large, blurry figure stared at Mikey for a split second, only to quickly disappear into the hole he came from. Mikey still couldn't get up, he was still aching from the lightning blast. He look at the corridor and saw two figures running to them. He knew who they were, his brothers. Mikey closed his eyes; he needed to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey opened his baby blue eyes to see two turtles huddled over him, both looked scared to death. The older was as white as a ghost. "Mikey, you're OK!" Leo shouted, pulling his little brother in a hug, "We thought we lost you!"

Mikey groaned and pushed his older brother away, "Where am I? What time is it? Is Raph OK? Can I have some piz-"  
"Mikey, stop with the questions, OK?" Donnie said, "You're at the lair. You've been unconscious for a few hours. Are you alright?" Mikey rubbed his head, "Yea, I think... Where's Raph?"

"We haven't find him yet..." Leo said sorrowfully. He quickly changed the subject before Mikey could get upset, "What happened back there?"

Mikey rubbed his head in pain, "I got hit by one of those guns. But something saved me before they could zap me more."  
"Who!?" Donnie and Leo said in unison. Mikey shrugged, "I don't know. It was all blurry to me. But he was huge." Mikey extended his arms,"Like Leatherhead or Slash."

Donnie rubbed his chin, "Well, that explained all the destroyed bots and that hole in the wall..." He started to mumble to himself, "Great... another mutant..."

"So... Is Raph gone for good...?" Mikey asked his brothers. Leo quickly responded, "Of course not! But we can't go find him if the Kraang are upgrading their suits and guns and all."  
"Well then, you guys are going to be happy when you hear this." Donnie smirked. Both of this brothers raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"I was able to hack into the system in the lab and I found that the guns they're using right now are actually prototypes of a new weapon they're working on."

"THEY'RE PROTOTYPES!?" Leo and Mikey yelled out in perfect sync. "Unfortunately, yes. These weapons can be a major problem if not dealt with quickly. You see, these guns are probably twice as powerful as the gun that hit Mikey. That could kill with a single shoot. That's why we got to get rib of these guns before they ship them to the other facilities here in the city. Luckily, I was able to get the address of the lab that holds the new guns."

"Alright," Leo said, "Let's get going then."

"Already?" Mikey complained, "But my head hurts and I'm hungry!" Leo sigh, clearly annoyed, and grabbed Mikey by the arm and dragged him off to the lab.

...

So here are the three turtles in more hallways... Again. And I thought this fanfiction was going to be full of action. Anyways, Donnie had a blueprint of the place from the other lab, so they weren't exactly jumping room to room, lost.

"OK..." Donnie stuck out his tongue, trying to focus on the map, "We should do right, left, left, right right, forward and... We'll be there."

"So.. much... walking!" Mikey slumped over and whined, "Can we take a break or something?"

"Don't worry, Mikey. We're going to buy some pizza with your favorite toppings when we get back." Leo said, making Mikey bounce up and down in excitement. Leo didn't know what else to do for Mikey. I mean, there's a slight chance that his brother is gone forever. It HAD to upset the younger turtle. The two were pretty close. Peas in a pod, you could say. They were like fire and ice; they were almost always fighting. However, they always to seem to be closer together as brothers at the end of the day.

"Awesome, we're here." Donnie said, "And not a single alarm has went off."

"Hey, don't jinx it!" Leo said, "Mikey can still set one off."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Mikey said, offended.

The moment the doors slid opened, thousands of advance weaponry came into view of the three turtles. Along with hundreds of Kraang, which all seem to turn to them in unison. "IT IS THE ONE KNOWN AS THE TURTLES." One of the bots said as they all pointed their guns at the mutants. All three turtles pulled out their weapons and charged at the robots.

They were easy to bring down since they were using their regular guns and from the looks of it, they weren't using their upgraded suits. No wonder they were hundreds of them in one room. Well, that and to make sure no one gets the upgraded weapons and suits, of course.

There was a huge computer-like machine in the middle of the room, as most Kraang lab rooms have these. Donnie ran straight toward the machine, trying to self-destruct the lab along with the weapons. It certainly was going to be a little bit since Don isn't completely finally with the Kraang and their technology. So, let's go back to the other two.

Leo seemed to taking down majority of the bots, while Mikey messed around just like his usual self. You know, Mikey may be a mess up and a bonehead, but he sure can fight.

The Kraang bots just kept coming in one-by-one. It seemed that when one went down, another came in to take its place. However, the turtles took down at least five a second. So they are soon to run out sooner or later, right?

Constant minutes passed as Donnie's hands moved swiftly across the advance keyboard, trying to find a way to make this place go off in a blaze. He was in complete focus off the machine that he almost forgot that he had two of his brothers getting his back for him. He didn't need to thank them, blowing this up was as good as of a thanks.

As the last group of Kraang bots were destroyed, a small group came in, one had a remote control. "RELEASE THE MUTANT." It said, pushing one of the buttons on the remote. Suddenly, an almost invisible trapdoor popped open. A pair of emerald green eyes were all the turtles could see before the monster leaped out of the trapdoor.

The mutant was huge. It was slightly slumped over with spikes coming out from all over his body. I mean they were everywhere: His arms, head, neck, legs... shell... The creature had a long tail with two spikes shaped like a boomerang at the tip of it. It also had what seem to be an electric collar around its neck.

"Uh... Donnie." Leo said, "You might wanna hurry up there."  
"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" Donnie yelled back in a stressed tone. Suddenly, the mutant sprang toward the genius, letting out a loud growl.

Mikey jumped in and slammed into the giant, trying to keep it from touching Donnie. The mutant got up quickly and stared at Mikey. The orange banded turtle slowly let his guard down and stared back at the mutant. The baby blue eyes fell on those familiar green eyes...

"R-Raph!?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for slow updates. I don't exactly have a computer to work on anymore. All I have left is my phone which has terrible autocorrect. Speaking of which, if you see any mistakes, please don't get too mad at me. Thank you and enjoy the next chapter (^し^)

As if the creature was triggered by the name, the emerald orbs shrunk as he growled lowly. He got into position and lunged at the little turtle, its teeth bared.

Mikey jumped back to dodge as the creature body slammed fully into the ground, creating a huge crater on the tec-like flooring.

"Raph!? Is that you, bro?"

'Raph' growled again and sprang from the floor, once again charging at turtle. Only to be stopped by a blue blur.

"What are you doing, Mikey!?" Leo shouted, his eyes still on the mutant, "Fight back!"

"Wait, Leo! It's not what you think!" Mikey shouted back, "It's Ra-"

Mikey never got to finish his sentence as a large fist entered the side of his head, sending him to the wall. The blue turtle yelled out the orange one's name but only to be hit as well. The leader slammed into the floor with grunt, looking up to see the mutant looking back down, snarling at him.

"Okay..." Donnie talked to himself nervously, "Aaaand... Done!" Donnie sprang up and took out his bo staff and supported his brothers in the fight, "We have two minutes before this lab completely combusts!"

Leo and Mikey got up and nodded in understatement. Leo grabbed his only katana that was in arm's reach and charge to slash the mutant, "Then let's knock out this thing already. Mikey, right flank. Donnie, left."

"Wait Leo!" Mikey shouted, "We gotta get him out of here!"

Leo jumped back from the mutant's attack that it was throwing - Donnie about to attack it from behind - and turned to Mikey, "Fine."

The blue turtle frantically looked around for an exit. He heard his younger brother yell, "Minute and thirty seconds!"

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!"

Leo quickly studied the ceilimg, already weakened from the Kraang bot gunshots. He smiled and got the other brother's attention and pointed to the ceiling. They both nodded in unison, jumped to the highest level of the ground in the room, and looked down to the mutant on the bottom floor, snarling at them at top.

"Hey ugly!" Leo shouted, "Come and get us!"

The mutant growled and charged up, climbing the wall by using his claws, going faster by each second. The purple turtle started to get nervous, "Ten seconds!"

Mikey, a lump in his throat, took his weapon just in case. The mutant grew closer and lunged toward them when he was close enough.

"Now!" All three turtles dispersed as the mutant rammed into the ceiling, making it to a large hole now. The mutant was already out while the three turtles jumped out as soon the building exploded, boosting their jump. The three turtles landed on the roof of an apartment building.

"Everyone okay?" Leo grunted. He looked over at Donnie, face-planted into the roof, as the purple turtle gave him a thumbs up. "I'm good." Donnie said, his voice muffled. Leo turned to Mikey and gasped, watching an unusual scene.

Mikey was on his back, a few burn marks scattered on his arms. The large mutant was standing over the little turtle. He pawed him and made a noise of concern.

Mikey got up and grunted, holding one of his arms, "I'm fine, Raph."

"Raph!?" Leo shouted, the turtles turned to Leo, "What are you talking about? That's not Raph!"

Mike and 'Raph' turned to Leo, "Yeah it is, Leo. Look at him." Mikey said as Leo took a good, long look at the mutant, "They mutated Raph after they captured him," Mikey grabbed the collar around its neck and took it off, "They were using this to control him."

Donnie walked to Mikey, keeping his distance from the super mutant, and took the collar, examining it. "Hmm... Yeah, Mikey's right." Donnie said. "Of course I am!"

"I've never seen any kind of collar like this. It must be some new Kraang tech. They really have been all out with this new equipment. Good thing the lab is destroyed now." Donnie said, hearing the distance sound of fire truck sirens, "Speaking of which, we need to get going."

"What about Raph..?" Leo said, turning to the green mutant, "What's Master Splinter going to say when he sees that his own son got super mutated? What if Raph flips out and attacks him?"

"Relax, Leo. He won't attack, right Raphy?" Mikey said as he turned to his super mutant brother, who was growling and swinging his tail, "Seeeee?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "We need to go." he said as he started toward the lair, along with his other brothers, Raph lagging behind slightly, almost as if he was scared to follow. It was almost like when a stranger in a car offers candy or free WiFi to a little child. But the red and green turtle followed anyways. After all, the orange banded turtle was quite the interesting individual...


End file.
